Natural Attraction
by TheApathyImp
Summary: *HIATUS*


**Natural Attraction**

Chap.1 New Beginnings

Draco had just gotten back to Hogwarts 2 days ago and while he was going through his bag the third night he found an odd note that said:

Dear F.F.

Meet me in the alcove near the Whomping Willow I want to talk to you.

Sincerely,

S.H.

P.S. meet me there at dusk.

Draco smirked Ferret Face and Scar Head were just two of the hundreds of names that he and Harry had come up with for each other over the six almost seven (Has it really been that long?' thought Draco) that they had known each other. Although, in retrospect they were two of the weaker names they had used for each other but… they did make sense because Draco had actually been a ferret for a few minutes in their fourth year and Harry did have a scar on his forehead.

It seemed odd that Harry had arranged such a meeting at the time but Draco still went to the Whomping Willow at dusk (where he was not disappointed but I'm getting ahead of myself). When he got there no one was at the planned place and Draco thought that he was being stood up until he saw a person approaching from the direction of the castle it seemed to be that Harry had been held up by something on his way down. As the figure approached Draco realized that it was indeed Harry walking toward him. As Draco saw Harry light his wand to compensate for the fading of the natural light from the sunset Draco thought something along the lines of 'oh god he's so hot'. When Harry arrived Draco saw that he didn't have a cloak on even though it was quite cold that evening which just made Draco love Harry even more. Draco sighed lovingly and looked at Harry with a hungry gleam in his eyes (it was a good gleam).

Harry looked at Draco and started to cry. Draco didn't know what to do so he just patted Harry's back and said.

"It's ok just let it all out." When Harry was finished he said "Whets wrong Scar Head? (Chuckle, chuckle)"

"Shut up Draco!" "You called me Draco!" "So what? It isn't that weird." "Uh yes it is I mean come on it's like you just call me Draco everyday." At this point Harry thought 'wow… good thing I speak femme.' With total seriousness about how Draco was talking and then he also thought 'I wonder how no one else figured out Draco is gay… well besides 'Mione anyway… not that it really matters at all.' L.O.L. (sorry 'bout the capitals my computer is being stupid _again_) stupid writer's joke

Suddenly Harry grabbed Draco by the tie and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Two minutes later Harry pulled back for air and said "I always wanted to do that, well since third year anyway." "I did too" Said Draco. "I can't believe we went over six years without doing that." said Draco almost wistfully. At this point Harry walked away while he said "I love you, Draco." in a barely audible voice. Fortunately Draco heard Harry and said in an even quieter voice "I love you, too." (A/N: that was just cheesy as hell sorry.)

The next day Draco had a class with Harry and motioned to him to stay behind a few extra minutes. So when the bell rang Harry "accidentally" dropped the contents of his bag on the floor then he started to scramble around picking his things up. Draco just stood there with an amused expression on his face. Finally Harry ended up at Draco's feet picking up his telescope as he stood up he realized that someone was in front of him. Once he had stood up he looked into the face of the figure in front of him and was only slightly surprised to see Draco standing there with an amused smirk on his face over Harry's (A/N: for lack of a better word) antics. Harry also realized that Draco was even hotter when he smirked out of amusement instead of contempt toward Harry. At this point Draco grabbed Harry by the tie and pulled him into an extremely passionate kiss. (A/N: heh heh heh)

Unbeknownst to them professor McGonagall walked back into the room right as Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into their kiss. At first the professor was surprised but then she just smiled slightly and thought 'this will be good for Harry he needs someone to love and someone to love him back' at this point she walked back out of the room even though she really should have unglued their lips and untangled their tongues.

11 months later

Draco was in his room moping about having been away from Harry for over two months when he heard an odd tapping sound coming from his window. He walked over and opened it. As he looked out he realized that Harry was standing under his window bewitching stones to fly up and tap on Draco's window (A/N: Harry can do wand less spell casting and although he was still under age but the ministry can't detect wand less spell casting.) once Draco had stuck his head out the window, Harry started to sing…

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know,  
that something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got…

Three minutes later Harry stopped singing and Draco realized Harry was standing there completely naked and as Draco realized this, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Harry seemed satisfied by Draco's reaction and levitated up to his window. Once he was floating in front of the window he stopped rising and said "Hey baby." in a cute flirtatious voice. Draco just stared at him for about five minutes then Harry finally said "you know I won't be able to hold this charm much longer" "wha-? Oh! Right come on in _honey_." "You're never going to let me live that down are you?" "Of course not (chuckle, chuckle)." At this point Harry pushed past Draco (in a loving way) and made a quiet thumping sound as he landed on the floor and muttered "accio clothes." His clothes flew up through the window but unfortunately not before a certain former death eater of Draco's father saw them. (A/N: Voldemort still thinks Lucius is loyal to him that cocky bastard. Ha ha ha I crack myself up.)

"Dracooooooooooo!" "Uh-oh I think father knows that you're here" "Oh, shit! I've got to get the hell out of here now… wait I thought you said he doesn't have a problem with our relationship..?" "He doesn't but I don't want you to get in trouble with him. Okay baby?" "…Okay." With that Draco opened the not-quite-hidden passage to his potions lab. Right as Harry saw the not-so-secret passageway close he heard the door to Draco's room open, Lucius walk in and start to talk to Draco in a loud voice that made him sound pissed off but not quite furious with Draco. Harry caught snatches of the conversation such as: "What were you thinking…bringing Harry into the house when you know that the Dark Lord could visit at any moment!" "But father I love him I can't ignore those feelings… can I?" (This last statement sounded strained and almost like he was holding back tears. This statement also made Harry's eyes well up with tears.) (A/N: Harry had been getting dressed as this argument went on) As Draco said that he loved Harry a single tear fell down Harry's face and landed lightly on the floor. "Ugh… Draco –sigh-… Alohamora!" The "hidden" door to the potions lab swung open and Harry saw Lucius standing there with his wand pointed at the place where the door had been only a few seconds earlier. Then Lucius strode down the stairs and hugged Harry tightly. Lucius released his hold on Harry and Harry moved up the stirs to go find Draco when he did he said, "I love you, too." "What? Oh, that's so sweet Harry but…" "Shh, no 'buts,' now is not the time. Now shut your mouth and kiss me." "Well how can I refuse that?" with this Draco leaned in and kissed Harry passionately. Once Draco had pulled back Harry heard Lucius say "Draco you completely hopeless, lovesick, lucky little bastard." "Father! That was rude…even if it is true but still, you of all people should be civil about your son's romantic life." "Unfortunately you are correct. –Eye roll-" said Lucius grudgingly his voice dripping with sarcasm so much that it was almost tangible.

End of chapter one

**Ending notes:** I'm really sorry about the thing with them being so in love and cheesy all the time but that's just how I write so please don't flame me… and of course thanks in advance to all of you wonderful people out there who send me a review much appreciated… plus they help keep me writing thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus I'm sorry about the horrible cliffhanger!


End file.
